


Angel

by RandomRyu



Series: drabble a day [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: But when I saw her, the rest of the people in the group didn't matter.





	

Whenever new survivors arrived at the gates, it was always a spectacle, especially if it was a group. Everyone in the area gathered around to see the new faces that would hopefully become part of this community.

 

Whenever I see newcomers, even if it’s not too often, covered in dirt and grime and blood with an unsure, anxious look in their eyes, I’m reminded of myself when I arrived at the gates. I would be a liar if I were to say I still wasn’t skeptical of this place, but since I’ve been here, I’ve gotten nearly three meals a day and a bed to sleep in. Even if I don’t feel one hundred percent protected by the rickety, rusting metal walls that I can easily climb to get in and out, at least I get a place to sleep when I’m able to.

 

Today, there was commotion near the gate. The gate is only opened if groups went out to scavenge and when they came back, but today felt different.

 

The creaking of the metal doors opening rang out through the area, no doubt attracting a few walkers that were in earshot. What it revealed was a group of battered survivors, the man in the front sporting a tangled beard and wild, curly brown hair that hung in his eyes; holding a child tight to his chest. Next to him was a boy that looked my age, his shaggy hair the same color as the man’s next to him; skinny and pale.

 

But when I saw her, the rest of the people in the group didn’t matter.

 

Even if she was covered in grime and blood, her light blond hair shone in the sun and I could swear I saw a halo glowing over her head. Even if there was hesitation in her eyes, they were a bright blue that when the light hit them, it was like I was looking into another universe. And when she looked at me with those breathtaking blue eyes, I nearly felt my heart stop.

 

I knew I was staring, but I couldn’t bring myself to look away.

 

“Hi,” She greeted me once the gates closed and her group was fully inside. She reached out her hand, a small, but warm smile on her face. “I’m Beth.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to participate in nanowrimo, but there's no way in hell I'm doing a novel. I don't have that sort of attention span. But I had the idea (or my friend did, I forget) that I could do a short drabble a day, even if it's only a few hundred words. So I'm going to try to keep it up, but I might forget to do it some days.
> 
> This is the first day, I'll do today's maybe later or tomorrow.


End file.
